Memories, having a fabricated number of memory elements, are sometimes sold as havng only half of the fabricated number of memory elements being good. The purpose for doing so is to get some value from a part that would otherwise be unmarketable. Existing techniques to ensure that only the good half is accessed require a response from the user, eg., requiring the user to apply either the positive power supply (V.sub.DD) voltage or the negative power supply (V.sub.SS) voltage to an address pin. This is a disadvantage to the user because it adds a required electrical connection, which in turn complicates printed circuit board layout. There are manufacturing disadvantages as well. One disadvantage is that the half good parts must be sorted into two different categories, one for parts requiring the application of V.sub.SS and the other for parts requiring the application of V.sub.DD. Yet another disadvantage is that the half good parts cannot be sold interchangeably with other parts whose fabricated number of memory elements is the same number as the number of good memory elements of the half good parts.
Techniques exist for memories having redundant rows and/or columns for replacing rows and/or columns which have bad memory elements. Such techniques relate to decoupling selected rows and/or columns from an array and replacing them with the redundant rows and/or columns. Such techniques relate to a different problem than dividing an array of memory elements. In fact, in situations where the number of redundant rows and/or columns is insufficient, it may be desirable to apply array division techniques to sell half good, or even quarter good parts in order to get some value from otherwise unmarketable parts.